


sort-of-art for "BOYS DON'T CRY" by SABBY1

by Lerry_Hazel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Archery, Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerry_Hazel/pseuds/Lerry_Hazel
Summary: The non-verbal side of my creativity is solely expressed through playing with dolls, - which is, admittedly, not a proper form of art; nevertheless, I really want to visualize this wonderful story and, therefore, intend to work with what is available.*** DISCONTINUED***





	1. Ch.I(Introductions)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boys Don't Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553851) by [sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1). 

> Apparently, [ “Boys Don't Cry” by sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553851) is going to be my new “Shadowhunters” canon: which means that the characters have once again set camp in my head, but re-watching the actual show is no longer an option, so I had to do something else about it.
> 
> Sorry about lack of portrait similarity, but I don’t feel comfortable manipulating real people’s photos, even snapshots that come from a TV show and, therefore, weren’t meant to be private. And, yes, things would have been so much easier if I had just learnt to draw, like a normal person, - but by now the point is kinda moot. Just pretend you are reading a usual book, where you can’t know for sure what the characters look like – or that the characters we’ve come to know used to look differently back in high school. 
> 
> Anyway, [sabby1’s ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) brilliant story is giving me a lot of ideas, but I can’t be sure how much time and patience I will be able to spare, so for now I’m not going to make any promises: I just like playing with uniforms ;-)
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me. Not only in the sense that we are talking about fanart based on a work of fanfiction, but quite literally: as in, almost everything you’re seeing in the picture was either straight out borrowed from the Net or at least altered using an online image editor.


	2. Ch.II(The Party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am, apparently, incapable of keeping any kind of schedule, let alone the awesomely brisk one set by our wonderful author, but here I am, three (?) weeks and two sleepless nights later, finally done with art for chapter II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I’ll work on introducing Alec next, but first I’ll have to take a break from this project for at least a week, which is probably a good thing, as for now I have no idea where to find a doll face that would suit him. So, if anyone has any suggestions…  
Obviously, I’m mostly familiar with Mattel, but I don’t have anything against other brands, as long as they are not too obscure: as in, there need to be enough photos available online.  
Thanks in advance and see you – in another few weeks, hopefully :-P


	3. Ch.IV (Archery)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a thing for uniforms — aaaand, no, I'm not sorry :-P
> 
> I am sorry if something is wrong archery-wise, but probably not sorry enough to promise to redo the picture ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF is next in line, but I won't even pretend I have any idea how long it will take me to get it done =-|


	4. Off-Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m getting tired of saying it, so you must have got tired of listening (well, writing and reading respectively), but, once again, it had been my sincerest intention to be done with FF in time for the festive season, and then I got side-tracked. And then I resurfaced and realised I still wanted to do something fandom-related, but FF isn’t even half-done, so all you get is a fluffy Saphael Christmas card. I’ll eventually pull it down, as, in truth, it has nothing to do with the actual plot of “Boys Don’t Cry” (which by now probably has its own Christmas chapter), but, for the time being,
> 
> Happy *Whatever-Holiday-You-Celebrate-Around-This-Time-Of-Year*! ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … and, yeah, I wanted to make a Christmas jumper, not a winter coat, and snow is damn difficult to add to a picture, but also, for the first time in my life, we seem to be on our way to have a completely snowless December, so in the spirit of the – current – season it is :-P


	5. Ch.V ("FF")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I've reunited with a dear friend in professional capacity, wich is wonderfull, but also eats up my previously free evenings, leaving me with only one day a week to devote to this hobby; also, I seem to have misplaced my love for "Shadowhunters" fandom.  
What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to keep working on this project.  
Here is one last "chapter" for you.  
See you in another fandom, maybe ;-)  
Bye!


End file.
